beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het is zover
Het is zover. Een nieuwe dag is aangebroken.... Ponyo werd wakker door een zoemend geluid in haar oor. Ze draaide zich om en zag Ren slapen. Als hij sliep leek het alsof hij helemaal geen zorgen heeft. Ze tilde haar hand op en ging met haar vinger over zijn voorhoofd, langs zijn jukbeenderen, zijn wang, zijn hals en ging terug naar zijn lippen. Hij rilde omdat het kietelde en er verscheen een glimlach. "Goedemorgen" zei hij en kuste haar teder op de lippen, ze lachte. "Goedemorgen..." zei Ponyo terug en ging op haar rug liggen, om zich heen kijkend. Ze had niet eens de tijd gehad om zijn kamer te bestuderen dus genoot ze van de gelegenheid om rond te kijken. Ze ging rechtzitten en Ren kopieerde die beweging onmiddelijk, ze keek als eerste naar het bed, dat goudkleurige dekens had, en draaide zich naar de enorme glanzende deur waar een wit uniform aan een haakje hing. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Ponyo aan Ren en ze knikte met haar kin naar het uniform. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Formele prinsenkledij" zei hij en nam haar gezicht vast. "Soms vergeet ik dat je een prins bent." bekende ze en hij lachte. "Ik zal nooit vergeten dat jij speciaal bent voor mij" zuchte hij gelukkig en kuste toen haar hele gezicht. Ponyo lachte, "Je hebt nu eenmaal geen keus" "Daar gaat het niet om, je bént gewoon speciaal!" bevestigde hij alsof het een normale bewering was en kuste haar weer. Opeens zat hij recht en zijn gezicht stond alert, zijn ogen werden spleetjes en hij stond opeens recht en gooide Ponyo haar kleding toe. "Kleed je aan, snel!" beval hij en deze keer luisterde ze, ze wrong zich in haar broek en deed snel haar topje aan. Net op tijd, want de deur vlamde open... "Ren!" gromde Ryuga, en men had hem nog nooit zo kwaad gezien, "Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?!" Ren stond voor zijn vader met gesloten ogen. Hij was niet bang, integendeel, hij stond er zelfverzekerd bij. thumb|left|237px|"Ponyo is blijven slapen" zei hij kalm."Ponyo is blijven slapen", zei hij kalm en hij opende langzaam zijn ogen. Ponyo knipperde met haar ogen en heel even leek het alsof Ryuga vuur spuwde, waarschijnlijk was dat wel zo maar daar hechtte ze momenteel niet veel belang aan. "Ik wéét wat je gdaan hebt en dat is onverantwoord! Je bent veel te jong en je had dat meisje kunnen bezeren! Ponyo, je mag blij zijn dat je vader het fijne hier nog niet van weet!" gromde hij tegen hen allebei. Hij wilde net naar Ponyo lopen, god weet wat hij van plan was, maar Ren kwam tussen hem en haar in staan. "Je raakt haar niet aan!" zei Ren en zijn ogen werden deels draak. Ponyo voelde een zuchtje wind passeren en zag toen Myuu met haar hand op Ryuga's schouder staan. "Genoeg Ryuga, denk aan haar ouders!" beval ze. Ryuga bleef nog steeds ademen alsof hij vol lava zat en keek Ponyo laaiend aan. "Weg hier!" schreeuwde hij en draaide zich van haar weg. Met grote passen verliet hij de kamer met Madoka achter zich. "Myuu ik...", begon Ponyo maar Myuu onderbrak haar. "Ga naar huis!" zei ze en gaf een knikje naar Ren, als teken dat hij haar zou moeten transporteren. "Myuu heeft het waarschijnlijk al tegen mijn moeder gezegd!" zei ze en klom van Ren's rug af. De grote witte draak maakte een melodie en duwde haar met zijn kop."Ik hou van je!" voegde ze eraan toe. Ren veranderde terug in een mens en knuffelde haar stevig. "Ik hou meer van jou" "Tuurlijk" zei ze en rolde lachend haar ogen in de hoop de komende spanning te doorbreken. Ze hield haar hand aan de deurknop en hoorde dat Ren zijn adem even inhield. Het waren immers niet zijn eigen ouders maar die van zijn lief. Ze draaide de knop om en zette nog amper een voet binnen of ze kreeg al een moeder in haar armen gevlogen. "Ponyo, gaat het? Alles in orde? Heeft hij je geen pijn gedaan?!" vroeg ze haastig en vol paniek terwijl ze schigtig af en toe een blik wierp op Ren. "Nee mama, hij zou me nooit pijn doen!" antwoorde Ponyo maar Tsuki keek nog steeds streng. "Wat je hebt gedaan is onacceptabel!! Je bent véél te jong! Maar ja, wat gebeurd is is gebeurd en men kan het verleden niet terugspoelen!" zei ze. Half razend, half medelevend en ze nam haar dochter nog eens vast. Ze fluisterde in haar oor: "Keur jezelf zometeen op blauwe plekken, alsjeblieft!" en Ponyo knikte. Ze zuchte alsof alles achter de rug was maar toen zag ze haar vader. "Ren!", schreeuwde hij en kwam op hem afgestormd. Kyoya had zijn vuisten gebald en gaf, voor iemand kon reageren, Ren een boks op zijn gezicht. "Nee, papa niet doen!" gilde Ponyo en leip naar Ren die haar uit de weg duwde en wilde terug gaan naar Kyoya. Hij stopte en zuchte. "Niet wer!" zei hij en liep naar buiten terwijl hij de drie verwart achterliet. "Ren?!" riep Ponyo en ging achter hem aan en zag Myuu en Ryuga als draak staan die Ren meenamen. "Heeej! Geef hem terug!" schreeuwde ze maar tevergeefs, de twee vertrokken de lucht in en lieten Ponyo huilend achter. Ze wilde niet van haar plek afkomen en legde zich neer op de grond, waar ze bleef snikken en soms naar adem snakte. Tsuki kwam naar buiten met een groot wit donsdeken, ze wist dat hoe hard ze haar zou smeken en bevelen om binnen te komen: ze zou toch momenteel niet luisteren. Tsuki liet een paar tranen rollen toen ze Ponyo daar zag lijden, ze klopte het deken uit en legde het sniffend op haar dochter. Ponyo schrok even, toen ze zag dat het haar moeder was glimlachte ze grillig en trok het deken steviger tegen zich aan. Tsuki zette zich naar op het deken naast haar dochter en legdethumb|Tsuki legde een deken over haar dochter heen. een arm over haar heen. "Ach Ponyo, liefde is zo verwarrend op deze leeftijd" zuchtte ze, het was een poging om haar te troosten, tevergeefs. Ponyo stopte haar hoofd in haar deken en huilde in stilte. Het was moeilijk voor Tsuki omdit aan te zien, je dochter te zien lijden. "We zijn...", slikte Ponyo, "...Verbonden" en ze kreeg een moeizame ademhaling. Tsuki's ogen sperde zich een klein beetje open en ze begon te knarsetanden. Ze wilde haar woede op Ren kanaliseren,maar in plaats daarvan kanaliseerde ze haar woede op Ryuga en... Op Myuu. "Ik ga naar De Furie", melde Tsuki. Ze stond recht, keerde zich om en ging het tegen Kyoya vertellen. Hij nam het niet zo goed op, maar dat kon haar momenteel geen barst schelen. "Ik ga toch, het is verdomme mijn dochter's hart dat ze pijnigen en manipuleren!" schreeuwde ze naar hem toen hij haar vertrek weigerde. Hij schrok van haar reactie, maar hij was niet echt verbaasd. Tsuki was gewoon bezorgd en wilde enkel dat Ponyo gelukkig is, wat de gevolgen daar ook van wel wezen. Hij knikte zwijgzaam en kuste Tsuki's voorhoofd. Ze zuchte en nam Ponyo's hand. "Laten we ze roepen!" zei ze en hield Ponyo's hand stevig vast terwijl ze naar de lucht de naam van haar beste vriendin riep. Myuu ontving haar roep en streek neer op het grasveld dat moest doorgaan. De witte draak liet rook ontsnappen en sloot haar ogen toen een fel licht aangaf dat de transformatie was begonnen. In een fractie van een seconde stond Myuu er, veilig en wel, naar Tsuki te glimlachen alsof ze goed nieuws kwam brengen. "Haaldie grijns van je gezicht!" snauwde Tsuki haar toe en trok Ponyo half achter zich. Myuu deed een stap naar achter, verbaasd over Tsuki's reactie. Ze had niet verwacht dat ze dit gedrag nog zou meemaken tegenover haar. Ze stak haar hand uit en liep traag naar voren. "Tsuki, alsjeblieft! Laat het me uitleggen!" smeekte Myuu en ze meende het. Ze omhelsde haar ijskoude vriendin in een poging haar iets te laten inzien en begripvoller zou zijn. Tsuki snoof en knikte als teken van toestemming. "Ren heeft plichten en dan doet hij zoiets op zo'n jonge leeftijd... Ryuga is er kapot van, hij.." begon Myuu uit te leggen, maar ze werd ruw onderbroken door Tsuki die gromde. "Ryuga interesseert me geen barst!! Je brengt die jongen terug naar beneden en laat ze voor één keer in hun leven gelukkig zijn! Ze hebben al zoveel meegemaakt op zo'n jonge leeftijd, verdienen ze dan geen rust?", raasde Tsuki. Myuu kreeg tranen in de ogen die ze probeerde terug te dringen. "En wat met Haru? Heeft zij ook niet het recht om gelukkig te zijn?" voegde ze eraan toe. Myuu kon haar tranen niet langer in bedwang houden en ze rolden eruit. Ze dacht aan haar kleine Haru en de vele treurige grimassen die ze de laatste tijd liet verschijnen. Ze wilde die blikken niet meer zien. Nooit meer,ze wilde dat ze eens écht zou glimlachen zoals hoorde bij een jongmens. Ze kon zich niet meer houden en omhelsde Tsuki vol met tranen. "Het spijt me zo!", snikte ze. Tsuki klopte op haar rug en probeerde haar te sussen. "Alles komt goed!" fluisterde ze tegen Ponyo. De lichtflits was er weer en had plaats gemaakt voor de witte draak. Met haar kop gaf de draak aan dat ze op haar rug moesten klimmen. Tsuki hielp Ponyo erop en kroop toen zelf zonder aarzelen op de rug van het gigantische dier. De draak flitste omhoog en was weg... Toen ze hun ogen weer openden waren ze in De Blauwe Furie, het koninkrijk van de draken. Deze plek voelde voor Tsuki en Ponyo ondertussen als een tweede thuis en waren compleet op hun gemak toen een van de bedienden hen begeleide naar Ryuga. Hij zat op een hoge stoel te mokken en zijn gezicht stond fronzend. Hij dacht ergens diep over na en blijkbaar kon hij maar niet beslissen. "Mevrouw en Mejuffrouw Tategami." kondigde de bediende aan en Ryuga werd verstoord uit zijn diepe gedachten. hij stond recht en liep recht naar Ponyo. Ze kroop ineen en wendde zich weg van hem, dichter bij haar moeder. "Ryuga, Waar is Ren?" vroeg Tsuki, ze is nooit écht bang geweest van hem en hij wist dat ze dat ook nooit zou zijn. Ryuga wierp enkele blikken naar Ponyo. Tsuki zette haar arm tussen hen in en vroeg terug zijn aandacht. "Hou mijn dochter hier buiten! Waar is je zoon!?" gromde ze nu. Ryuga boog zijn hoofd. "Zijn plichten aan het vervullen." zei hij en hij liep terug naar de stoel. Daar zat hij weer in dezelfde houding als daarnet en zette zijn hoofd in zijn hand. Tsuki liep naar voren en gebaarde dat Ponyo beter even daar kon wachten. Toen die gehoorzaamde liep ze helemaal tot bij Ryuga. "Waar zit je nu eigenlijk mee?!" vroeg Tsuki ruw, zonder emotie. Ryuga keek op en sloeg zijn ogen neer. "Ik dacht aan Madoka, hoe erg ik het zou vinden om weer gescheiden te zijn." anwtoorde hij eerlijk, "Ik wil niet dat het bij Ren gebeurd,maar hij is nog jong. Wat moet er toch van hem komen?" Tsuki begon te grinniken en al de gasten die aanwezig waren in de ruimte keken haar vragend en onbegrijpend aan. "Hetzelfde als bij jou zeker!" shaterde ze en ze moest met alles moeite haar lach inhouden. Myuu begreep hem en begon ook mee te lachen. "Komaan, je ziet toch dat hij tot nu toe dezelfde geschiedenis als jou meemaakt? De toekomst zal niet veel vrandering brengen!" verklaarde Myuu. "Zorg goed voor Ren!" snifte Madoka al lachend. Tsuki beloofde het plechtig terwijl Ren en Ponyo zo gelukkig waren dat ze elkaar al wandelend nog steeds aan het omhelsen waren. Ze wilden net kussen toen ze achter zich een diepe kuch hoorden. Ryuga. "Mag ik even?" vroeg hij beleefd. Ponyo knikte glimlachend en liet Ren met Ryuga praten. "Ren, zorg goed voor dat meisje. Geloof mij, ik weet hoe het is om, al is het voor heel even, gescheiden te zijn van je ware liefde. Raak haar niet kwijt!" wreef Ryuga hem goed in. Hij legde een hand op Ren's schouder en schudde even met hem. "Geen zorgen,Sosuke steekt nog geen vinger naar haar uit!" grapte Ren: half lachwekkend, half gemeend. hij keek weer serieus naar zijn vader en knikte. "Beloofd!" zei hij kort en ging naar Madoka. "Ik hou van je! Ik kom zéér regelmatig op bezoek, je zult niet de kans krijgen om me te missen!" zei Madoka en omhelsde haar zoon. Ze vertrok met Ryuga,Myuu en Gingka en nadat ze weg waren barste het gejuich los en bleven Ponyo en Ren toch bij elkaar. ^__^